A place in an other world
by zinzinette
Summary: Suite de "A place in a desert landscape". Direction la maison de la terreur des cachots ! conclusion d'une stratégie mise en place d'un sale morveux.


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling. Suite donc, courte je pense, de « A place in a desert landscape ». Il est sans doute préférable de le lire en premier.

Je remercie les lecteurs, et tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ils me vont véritablement droit au coeur.

Enfin merci à ma bêta passée officielle, j'ai nommé TWICK. Pour « le Lien » en revanche, je laisse toujours Alatariel Melawen faire son office.

**Yuseiko-chan :** Voici donc une suite, merci pour ton commentaire...

**chlo :** La suite du « lien » est en cours de « tapage », en attendant voici celle-ci ! Merci du commentaire !

**Dupond Dupont :** Je te remercie pour ce commentaire véritablement flateur, il me touche au plus haut point, et en fournissant cette suite, j'espère que mon écriture te plaira tout autant !

**Note de la Bêta :** voici une petite suite agréable qui laisse beaucoup de place à l'imagination pour notre plus grand plaisir … Y en a qui sont vraiment près à tout pour arriver à leur fin …

Bonne lecture !

**A place in an other world**

Une maison défigurant un paysage sauvage, comme une verrue trop grosse sur le nez d'une sorcière. Cette maison de pierres semble déserte, inhabitée ou peux être peuplée de vieux spectres déambulant péniblement dans ces pièces froides et sombres.

Des livres couvrant des pans entiers de murs, quelques cadres contenant des vieux sorciers acariâtres endormis. La cuisine est un désordre, tel un champ de bataille qu'aucune partie ne remporte.

La salle de bain est un lieu, presque vide, impersonnel, peuplé de peu d'objets d'origine masculine, des accessoires normaux, qui font partis intégrante de nous.

Une salle obscure est pourtanthabitée, avecseulement une trouée de lumière pour éclairer le foyer sur lequel trône un chaudron.

Un homme s'agite doucement autour, avec des gestes précis et déliés, une certaine grâce qu'aucune raideur ne gâche, la froideur envolée il se consacre à sa passion. Habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, les longues mèches de cheveux foncées formant un contraste lugubre avec sa peau diaphane aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Car un fantôme il l'est bien, fantôme de la société qui le méprise, et qu'il dédaigne en retour.

Même concentré, il laisse bientôt échapper un juron, précipitant ses gestes, libérant des bulles du liquide devenu un beau violet foncé qu'il hait de toutes ses formes.

Des mots s'échappent de sa bouche, tel des sifflements de serpent, représentant l'emblème de sa Maison.

Une veine bat sur sa tempe annonçant un déluge incertain de pensées, confusion des genres, chaos des sentiments, mitigés et qui auraient dus être inexistant.

L'homme s'exclame assez fort pour que l'oiseau près de sa fenêtre l'entende :

- Potter ! Encore toi sale morveux qui vient me hanter même après la guerre, me faisant rater une précieuse potion. Ce gamin a décidément pour objectif de me couler, non sans me poursuivre jusque dans ma tête où j'aurais cru être relativement seul.

L'homme pose une main fine aux longs doigts sur son visage aux yeux clos. Un soupir passe sur ses lèvres. Il semble las, déconfit, et vaguement amer.

Tout se bouscule, des souvenirs en vrac envahissent son esprit. Des flots ininterrompus, souvenirs de cours, souvenirs dans le château, souvenirs de la guerre.

L'oiseau sur le rebord de la fenêtre s'agit doucement, il semble que la stratégie mise en place n'est pas laissé de glace la chère chauve-souris des cachots. Il en oublie de se taire et pépie doucement de joie.

L'homme en noir remarque le bruit et s'arrête. D'un sort vif et informulé, il prend l'oiseau imprudent par surprise, l'homme lui oppose un sourire bancal, un peu amusé.

- Potter, vous êtes toujours aussi pitoyable en matière d'Occlumentie. Votre curiosité insatiable de stupide Gryffondor vous perdra.

L'oiseau laisse tomber des trilles d'indignation. Comment ose-t-il cet ours mal léché ?

- Si vous êtes ici, j'ai bien peur que ce n'est pas pour une partie de petits chevaux, que venez-vous faire dans mon antre, achever votre œuvre et me laisser en m'humiliant ?

L'oiseau s'agrandit, s'allonge, change de forme. Devant l'homme en noir, se dresse désormais un jeune homme nu comme un ver. Les yeux de l'homme en noir s'écarquillent d'une stupeur mal cachée.

- Professeur, ma curiosité insatiable de stupide Gryffondor va vous en apprendre un tas de chose je le crains, et vous l'avez si bien deviné : non, je ne suis pas ici pour une partie de petits chevaux.

Le jeune homme se scotche à l'homme en noir. Vertige. Le contraste d'une peau nue contre le tissus d'une robe noire est frustrant et pourtant, il semble à l'homme en noir qu'il se trouve au paradis, il voit des étoiles. Sale morveux.

- Je vous aurais prévenu Potter, ne venez pas pleurer après dans les robes de Dumbledore. Je t'ai et je te garde.

Il emporte son paquet dans les bras avec une gourmandise inavouable. Le champ de bataille dans la chambre laisse entendre des gémissements de plaisir de leur corps emmêlé.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de te laisser en chemin Severus, mon seul objectif était que tu succombes et que tu m'adoptes pour compagnon.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Voilà cet OS, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos impressions ?**


End file.
